


Through the Galaxy (Cal Kestis/ Reader)

by Golden_Sparrow



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cal Kestis/ reader - Freeform, F/M, Reader-Insert, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Sparrow/pseuds/Golden_Sparrow
Summary: Each chapter is a new adventure with Call where you slowly fall for each other. The reader is just a normal resistance fighter  from Kashyyyk.You sat on the edge of a cliff and let your legs swing off of it. You admired the sunset and enjoyed the quiet calmness that settled over the land. You sensed someone standing behind you and knew it was Cal."Hey," he shuffled behind you, caught off guard. He was trying to be so careful to not interrupt you. There was something about seeing you in such a calm state that made him want to stop and stare."Greeze wants you back inside for dinner?" Instead you just patted the spot next to you."Come on. Have you ever just stopped to enjoy the moment?" Your question made Cal stop and think. Since he started his whole adventure he's never had time to sit and rest. But now that you were on board, maybe you could teach him to take a breath once in a while.You placed your hand on the ground, only to have your fingertips brush against Cal's. It was a calming sensation and you were surprised when he moved his hand closer to yours so the sides of your hands were also touching. It was a small gesture that meant the world to you.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	1. Haxion Brood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cal are kidnapped by the Haxion Brood Bounty Hunters. This chapter is centered more around fighting. If you want something with more romance and fluff, I'll make additional chapter in the future. Hope you enjoy.

You first encountered the Mantis crew on Kashyyyk, where you helped fight for the people's freedom. You remembered watching the AT-ST in awe as it broke through enemy barricades and leveled their defenses in your favor. You admired the bravery of the pilot and were shocked to find it to not only be someone your age, but a Jedi.

You thought they were all gone, but there one stood just feet away from you. There was something incredibly inspiring knowing the Jedi and the hope they represented was still around and you wanted to be part of that message. Not only did you feel the need to help their cause, you also wanted to help them in return.

Since then they have accepted you into the crew and you have gotten along with everyone on board. Even Greeze, who you were not sure you could ever sway, had accepted you into the team. They were the reason you were allowed on board and were now pacing around the floor. 

"Ugh! I need to stretch my legs or something." You complained to Greeze as you impatiently waited for the young Jedi to return to the ship.

You blamed your impatience on feeling cooped up on the ship, but you were really just worried about Cal. Sure he was a skilled fighter and a Jedi, but that did not mean he could do everything on his own.

"Then go for a walk. This is Zeffo not Dathomir." He replied mindlessly as he focused on fixing his ship. If it was not for him being distracted and in need of some peace and quiet, you don't think he would encourage wandering off. Still you too up his offer before he could take it back and took your first steps on the new planet. 

It was a beautiful place to you and, compared to the deep forests of Kashyyyk, it was very safe. There was only a handful of threatening creatures around and the foliage did not come to life to try and kill you. 

Your tour of the land lasted about fifteen minutes until you felt unsettled once again and had your thoughts turn back to Cal. Since you knew where he was heading, you went after him and used the shortcuts he opened to easily catch up to him. Eventually you made it deep inside the underground caves where you found Cal fighting a bounty hunter.

All Cal could do was deflect the hunter's blaster rounds since they came at him too quickly for him to use a force attack. The bounty hunter's jet-pack also kept him just out of range for the Jedi's light saber. 

Immediately you took your blaster out and struck the armored man in his abdomen. Since he did not expect the attack, he could not block it and stumbled to the ground. Cal took the opening and got in a fee heavy hits, before the hunter returned to the air. 

"How'd you get over there?" Cal questioned, as he glanced in your direction to see who was suddenly assisting him. 

"Carefully," you immediately joked back as the hunter activated an impenetrable glowing shield that trapped the two of you in a small space with him. 

"You really shouldn't be here," Cal stated in concern as his guard fell from a particularly heavy attack from the enemy.

"You were gone too long," you replied as you jumped in to his defense. You fired more consecutively to cover Cal and give him time to gather himself. This action only earned you the bounty hunter's attention and unlike Cal, you could not save yourself from blaster rounds. 

You braced yourself for what you knew was coming next but instead the hunter was thrown into the wall by Cal's force push. The Jedi rushed in while his enemy was still stunned, only to have the tables be turned on him. 

In a series of quick attacks you could not comprehend, Cal was left defenseless. The bounty hunter sprung a trap and silver cables wrapped around Cal's body before they became electrified and rendered him unconscious. Cal yelled before he was rendered unconscious and fell to the ground like a heavy weight with BD-1 by his side. 

Furry overwhelmed you at the sight of your new friends who were being put in danger. You were determined to protect them, even if you would probably lose. You squared off with the bounty hunter and glared at him with angry fire in your eyes. He stood across from you, and taunted you as you both stared each other down, waiting for who would make the first move. It did not take long for you to attack. 

You rushed in with heavy blows since you did not want to give him the opportunity to fire upon you from a distance, but that was a mistake. His armor prevented you from attacking him with melee or firearms, and an attempt at disarming him was met with a harsh blow to the side of your face. You gripped his weapon until your knuckles turned white and foolishly tried to wrestle it out of his hands in a desperate attempt to gain the upper hand. So, he pushed the butt of his firearm out until it crashed into the side of your face and threw you to the ground. While you were still on the ground, he hovered right in front of you, aimed and stuck you with the same odd wires that trapped Cal. Electricity ran through your whole body, filling it with intense searing pain. A raw scream was ripped from your throat and were quickly sent into darkness. 

When you woke your limbs felt tingly and numb as if they fell asleep. Despite the pain and inconvenience, you pulled yourself up on wobbly legs and studied your surroundings. Of course, you were now in a jail cell, but panic only set in when you noticed Cal was missing. Immediately you began calling out for him. 

"Cal! Cal!" You shouted desperately into the empty halls. 

"I am ok," he replied groggily, seeming to have just woken up as you have. Relief swept over you. "But BD-1 is missing and so is my saber," 

"Don't worry. We'll get them back, we just have to find a way out of here first!" you reassured and immediately began looking for an exit. Your ran your hands along the cool metal walls, feeling for any breaks in it. Soon you found a crevice where a panel was. 

"There's a panel on the left wall! Think you can open it?" 

"I'll try!" Cal responded as you began kicking the metal panel loose. You focused all of your energy on one area of the panel, but it popped up slightly. On the other side of the wall, you heard the tearing and clattering of metal, telling you Cal had already successfully opened the panel and discarded its cover. 

"It's a port. One second!" another clatter was heard from the cell, then it clicked open, "That did it!" 

"Yeah, well. I could use some help over here." you replied, finally successfully ripping off one of the metal grates to reveal the port. 

Cal approached your cell doors and let out a small chuckle at your predicament, "Here, let me help." At an impossible to reach height on the wall, was another panel he drew your attention to. "Stand back." You listened and hugged the wall, then he tore the metal off and threw it against the opposite wall. 

The chord came down in a flourish as he presented it to you. Taking hold, you gripped the chord tight and pressed it into the lock. The bars hissed and raised open. Immediately you ran into his arms and held him in a tight hug, before realizing what you were doing. Cal froze up in surprised, but seemed to melt into the gesture right before you pulled away. A noticeable blush dusted his cheeks. 

"Sorry! I've just been so worried about you. Then you get kidnapped and--"

"Hey it's ok. Having you around makes things....easier. And not just because of the fighting. After meeting Cere and Greeze, it's kind of hard being alone again. Like I am being pulled to a dark place."

You continued to walk down the hall in high alert, his statement still rattling in your brain until you cannot help but bring the topic back up and hope he would not mind. 

"How does that feel? The dark side?" 

"Heavy....and confusing. Like is clouds my mind. But with you here it makes it easier, so thanks for that." 

"I am literally just standing next to you Cal. There's really nothing to thank me for." He stopped in his tracks and turned to you. 

"No really. Having you around has really brightened up the ship and I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around." Looking up you noticed that you both stopped at the edge of a large drop with no way across, "Save this talk for another time?" he questioned looking forward. You just nodded in response. 

"I'll find a way for you to get across." He stated and ran across a vertical wall that was on your right then slipped through a door on the left wall. You felt your stomach sink as you were briefly left in what now felt to be a quiet and imposing room. You wondered how Cal handled these situations so easily. At least when you were fighting on Kashyyyk you were never alone. 

A rustling was heard from your left and Cal broke the weakened bars of a cell that held three dead Sploxs. You ignored the meaning of their death as best as you could and tried not to jump to any ridiculous conclusions that were already forming in your head. Instead you followed behind Cal, who seemed to have great intuition on how to escape wherever you were. 

The next obstacle that crossed your paths was a large gap you had to clear. Cal jumped straight across with little evidence of impact since he firmly landed on two feet. You took a running jump, your arms automatically waving in the air until your landed perfectly in a crouched position. Cal remained at your side until he knew you safely crossed. 

Straight ahead was a room with an elevator that needed power....and a droid to power it. The realization rested heavy on the two of you and you felt worried about the poor droid. After fiddling with the multiple ways you could plug in the chords, you finally found the right pattern that allowed you to unlock a blast door on your right. You ran through them, still uneasy and questioning about the lack of resistance. You were in a full out jail break at the moment, shouldn't there be guards chasing you?

Down the long hall was a chute that disposed the dead bodies of different creatures by dropping them into a bottomless pit. You grimaced at the sight and tried to find a way across the gaping hole since once again, the only way across was a vertical wall. Cal ran across the wall and landed on the other side of another cell. 

"BD? BD-1! Is that you? We found you! Are you ok!" Genuine concern and relief dripped off of the young Jedi's words as he found his partner safe and sound. 

"You found BD!" You shouted excitedly. 

"Yeah! He's ok! We gotta get him out!" 

You looked over the room for anything that hinted at a way to open the cell doors and everything clicked when you spotted the ledge above Cal and BD-1. 

"Pass me the cable!" you announced. Cal did so without question as you pulled the long chord against your body. 

"There's a ledge up there and I think I see a port!" you announced. 

"How will we get up there?"

"Like this!" You clung to the chord and took a running jump off of the ledge. You laughed and a bright smile Cal enjoyed seeing graced your face as you briefly sailed through the air. The wind blew back your hair and the exhilarating activity thrilled you. 

"Just like that huh?" The red head questioned with a smile of his own as you landed beside him. You nodded, still feeling oddly buzzed from the jump. He took the wire from you, jumped as you did and waited till he had enough momentum to properly dismount. Once he was on the ledge, he used the port and lowered the door. You ran in while Cal dropped from the celeing and bee lined towards the little droid that beeped and trilled excitedly. 

"Hey! We're happy to see you too!" He greeted, as he looked the droid over for any harm until he spotted the restraining bolt. "Let's get that restraining bolt off of you. Those jerks." Cal was gentle and careful with his actions. He picked up a cutting tool and broke the seal that melded the bolt onto the small droid. You stood back and smiled as you enjoyed the soft interaction he was having with his friend. 

Once he was free BD-1 scurried to your side and ran circles around you like and excited puppy. You laughed in response, before crouching down to see him. "Yeah. I am happy to see you too buddy. No way we were gonna let something happen to you." He trilled back in excitement and returned to his rightful place on Cal's shoulder. 

"Poor droids. Let's get out of here before the same thing happens to us." Cal commented as he looked over the room that was covered in metal scraps of other droids. You tried not to think too deeply on how terrifying it must have been for BD-1 to share a room with them. 

You returned to the elevator room, re-arranged the cables once again and were dropped off in a tunnel that lead outside. Loud music filled the air and Cal smirked as he knew the song. 

"Hey, I recognize this band." He casually stated. 

"Really? Sounds cool, you should show me some of their songs." 

"Sure. Once we're back on the Mantis."

Once you reached the end of the hall you realized you were in an arena. Then a large hologram of who you assume is the leader of wherever you are appeared. "Ugh, finally, they arrive! We had action on how long it would take for you two to get here."

"And who are you?" Cal questioned aggressively while taking a step forward. 

"Who am I? I am Scor Tormo baby. I'm the boss of this operation. You have Greezy Four-Arms to thank for bringing us together,"

"I will. As soon as we get out of here," he confidently joked. 

"You might get out of here Jedi, but you really think your little girlfriend will."

Cal turned to you with a proud smile. "Yes. She'll be fine,"

"Eghh." Tormo grimaced at the unexpected kind compliment that almost had you blushing, "We have a special challenger for you tonight. An enforcer from a bygone era. A Jedi! Let's see what he's got. Oh! Somebody get baby his toy."

Seemingly from the sky, Cal's lightsaber and your blaster fell. You quickly snatched it from the air and formed up with the red head. With your back against his, you both stood in a defensive position and readied for a fight. The side gates opened and Flame Beetles flooded in. 

Thanks to your time on Kashyyyk you knew how to easily dispose of the creatures. With a steady hand and a skilled shot, you hit every enemy straight on. You even killed your group off thirty second faster than the Jedi who had to use a more hands on approach. Then a Oggdo and more Flame Beetles were released. 

"I'll cover you," You quickly stated. Cal nodded, appreciating the help, and rushed towards the larger enemy. He went for the large toad's tongue first and cut it off to leave is practically defenseless. You continued to shoot down flame beetles that got to close to your partner and made sure they died in a way that allowed them to explode and hurt the Oggdo. Once it was dead, Cal turned to you with a goofy, proud smile and you returned it. It had been so long since you fought together, you had forgotten what a great team you naturally made together. 

"You get the hang of it quick," Scor Tormo announced as what almost seemed to be a compliment. 

"Maybe you should come down here and face me yourself," Cal fought back in his usual way. 

"I'm too busy counting my credits." Two pods rose from the ground a multiple types of enemies spilled out of it. Scazz, Splox, Bane Back Spiders and Bog Rat's to name a few. They rushed towards you in a merciless wave and you ran to put distance between each enemy. 

Cal focused on the Splox and Bane Back Spiders since their armor prevented your weapon from doing any damage. You took on the Scazz and Bog Rats that tended to burrow into the ground and pop up to attack you. The Bog Rat's were easy to take out since all you had to do was be patient and wait for them jump out of their burrow. Once they did, you placed a well aimed shot to their chest and killed them. The Scazz were trickier to you. They easily dodged your blaster rounds due to their quick movements and were hard to kill before they closed in on you. Throughout the hardship of fighting, Cal still managed to keep up a conversation with you. 

"How many songs do you know by that band?" You questioned, as you fired upon the weasley Scazz. 

"Most of them. I have their songs on the ship. I'll show you some of them," he replied, rolling out of the way of the spider's web attack. 

"How about tomorrow. I am sure we can find some time." 

"Yeah, tomorrow,"

Two Scazz flanked you at once cutting off your conversation and forcing you to focus on one at a time. The first once that rushed you gained your attention, but as you fired it deftly jumped to the side and your rounds ended up doing nothing more than charing the ground. Finally, when it was about to bite you, you were able to quickly hit it three times since its close proximity made it an easy target. But you failed to stop the second attacker. The rat's teeth attempted to clamp down on your hand, but luckily just bit down on your weapon instead and you were not strong enough to rip it from it's iron jaws. 

"Cal!" You called out to your partner, who immediately rushed over and split the rat in two with his light saber. The smell of chard flesh reached your nose, but you ignored it as relief from not getting seriously injured enveloped you. "Thanks." You mumbled, out of breath. For a moment you let your guard down, only to go rigid again as the side gates opened one last time. Again, the two of you stood back to back as you faced down your final opponents. A Jotaz and a giant Bane Back Spider. 

Once again you separated the two beasts. Thankfully, the Jotaz was large and slow. A perfect target. You relentlessly fired upon the creatures and rolled out of the way of his heavy attacked when it got too close. Its swinging arms came at you in a flurry of motion, but instinct and adrenaline took over, allowing you to smoothly avoid its attacks. Once you got behind it, you were able to deal real damage and it succumbed to its wounds. As you turned, you saw Cal was in trouble with his enemy that in your opinion was a bit trickier than yours. 

It was quick on its feet, had the ability to incapacitate thanks to its webbing and could do ranged attacks with acid. Still, seeing the Jedi being pinned down by the great spider, its teeth nashing at his face, was a jolt to your system. You had to hurt the spider enough to get it off of Cal and your weapon would not cut it. So, you unsheathed a knife you kept on your hip and jumped onto the spider's back. 

You dug the knife into its soft flesh and it immediately reared onto its back legs. You gripped harder onto the hilt of your weapon in an attempt to hang on. Cal, now released, reactivated his lightsaber and thrusted it through the spider's now exposed thorax in a way that did not harm you. It fell to the ground in a giant heap and Cal helped you get away from it. 

"I believe you know our next challenger." "Tormo announced, which annoyed you. You were tired from fighting so many waves of enemies, how could there possibly be more? "The Haxion brood is gunning for ya!"

A large droid jumped down into the corner of the arena. Tired and out of breath, you stood back to fire upon it from afar while Cal rushed in as he usually did. He deflected every round that came his way back at the droid thanks to his double-bladed saber, and effortlessly rolled under its more physical attacks. You envied the level of skill Cal fought with. In the end you successfully decommissioned the droid and BD-1 gave both of you a healing stim to sooth your wounds. 

"What do you mean incoming? It's the Mantis! Blast it!" Barreling towards you was the Mantis. A ship that never seemed to large to you until it was destroying half of an arena. The entrance ramp lowered and Cal ushered you on with a wave of his hand. "There's no escape! I'll chase you across the galaxy if I have to!" Tormo yelled as you ran up the ramp and made it into the Mantis. Knowing Cal had to have an important private conversation with Cere, you left them to it. 

Instead you left to find a place to rest. Maybe Cal would not mind if you borrowed his bed for thirty minutes. 


	2. Music With Cal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal reveals his ability to sense echo with you and you come to terms with the crush you have on him.

You were in the seating area with on the Mantis where Cal excitedly approached you. He held an odd instrument Cere owned in his hands as he fell into the seat next to you. You looked over the instrument, the looked similar to a guitar but more complicated that one. 

"I wanted to show you something," he stated with a goofy smile on his face that was full of so much excitement, you could not help but smile back. The way his lips turned up on the edges and the hopeful glee that was held in eyes as he waited for your approval was enough to melt your heart. 

"What is it?" You questioned as you waited for your heart to settle down. You adjusted your posture to face him.

"I have this ability called sense echo. It allows me to feel, hear or see events and emotion attached to the object. Watch." 

He closed his eyes and you watched an odd calm wash over him. His eyes closed and his mouth fell open slightly and you could tell he was lost in the emotions he was feeling from the melody. His fingers gently plucked at the strings and a soothing tune filled the air as he gently swayed with it. Quickly, you found yourself staring at him more that what he was doing. The music really did not help you take your eyes off him, or sooth the fluttering in your chest as you began to think about how cute he looked in that state. 

His face softened into a calm expression and his lips were gently pursed. You noticed the freckles that ran across the bridge of his nose and the way it ended in a soft curve. And saw how his jaw was slightly clenched, showing its sharp edge in full detail. His hair was swept back as it always was, except for the rogue strand that always moved. It was threatening to fall out of place and you had to resist the urge to fix it for him. Resist the urge to run your fingers through his soft hair and other thoughts that were suddenly coming to your mind.

He was still getting use to not being alone. Which meant adjusting to friendly gestures such as hugging and even hand holding. It was a boundary you were more than willing to respect for his comfort. For now you settled for simple actions and gestures, such as subconsciously scooting towards him to just feel closer. It was then you realized you could not longer deny the crush you were developing on the young Jedi. 

The music dispersed into the air as the song finished, he still seemed dazed by the enchanting melody while you were dazed from something else entirely. He looked to you with kind eyes and laughed.

"Pretty cool, huh." 

You let out a breath, "Pretty cool," 


	3. Bogano Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal reveals something while you enjoy the sunset together. 
> 
> (Was gonna save this for later, but decided to post early.)

You sat on the edge of a cliff and let your legs swing off of it. You admired the sky as the sun set in a beautiful display and enjoyed the quiet calmness that settled over the land. There seemed to be nothing quite like a Bogano sunset. 

You sensed someone standing behind you and knew Cal would be the only person who was too awkward to interrupt your moment. 

"Hey there mister Jedi," he shuffled behind you and was caught off guard by you knowing he was there. He was trying to be so careful to not interrupt you. And there was something about seeing you in such a calm and vulnerable state that made him want to stop and stare. 

"Yeah, uh. Greeze wants you back inside for dinner." Instead you just patted the spot next to you. 

"Come on. Have you ever just stopped to enjoy the place you're at?" Your question made Cal stop and think. Since he started his whole adventure he's never had time to sit and rest. No one on board encouraged it. But now that you were on board, maybe you could force him to stop and take a breath once in a while. 

"I'll take that as a no," you joked back at his lack of a response. 

You places your hand on the ground, only to have your fingertips brush against Cal's. It was a calming sensation and you were surprised when he moved his hand closer to yours so the sides of your hands were also touching. It was a small gesture, but you were aware on how long he has been on his own, so touching was something he was still getting use to. 

You sat criss cross on the ground and patted your lap, Cal took the hint and rested his head on it. Your hand immediately went to his hair so you could calmly comb your fingers through it to sooth him and he seemed to appreciate the contact. It soothed him as he let out a deep breath and closed his eyes in response. Maybe this was the forced relaxation he always needed.

Above you stars started to light up the night sky in brilliant pin pricks of light. 

"Remember the talk we said we would save. Back when we were dealing with the Haxion Brood?" Cal suddenly questioned. His voice distant and mumbly. 

"Yeah, we were talking about the dark side and--" you began to run your words together in haste, but the young man cut you off. 

"You. I was talking about you." His hand reached out to meet yours and held it still. You swallowed hard as he sat up to sit across from you, legs crossed just like yours. "Do you remember?"

"Yeah, of course I do. It was flattering." You replied, trying not too look too deeply into his past compliment. He was a humble person, who gave credit and compliments to everyone on the team. 

"I just appreciate having you to open up to. About my past and my good and bad thoughts. You don't worry me with whether I am leaning to the dark side or not. You let me have my doubtful thoughts and treat me like a person. Not just a Jedi." He let out a deep sigh and brushed his right hand through his hair in a stressed and nervous habit. "I know it's a lot I just wanted to share with you how much you mean to me and just.....that I like you." He tapered off at the end, not knowing what to do next and feeling deep regret for taking the risk of admitting his feelings in the moment.

Maybe he should of planned it out. Taken you to a nice place in the Kashyyyk Shadowlands or even Zeffo or the Kyber Caves. The anxious thoughts left him when you replied. 

"I like you too Cal," you admitted and finally getting those words out was a weight off of your chest. 

"Is it ok if I kiss you then?" He questioned hesitantly to which you nodded. Nerves were leaving you tongue tied.

He stood for a moment, staring at your lips in hesitation, his hand gently cupping the side of your face. Then he leaned in and pressed his soft lips against yours in a tender innocent touch. Your body was left tingling in anticipation and a calm warmth washed over you both. The kiss was gentle and soft, yet it left you speechless.

He gently pulled away, eyes fluttering open and half lidded as he stayed in his blissful moment watching you.

You guess you were dating now.


End file.
